


love is breathing still

by put-out-the-fire (Livinei)



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, they are also very in love, they are soft boys they cannot help this, this is just pure softness nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livinei/pseuds/put-out-the-fire
Summary: just a soft sleepy morning!





	love is breathing still

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i just wrote this on a whim because i just felt like it, and its v e r y short and also it's not my most eloquent writing since it is Night and my vision is swimming and brain has left me as i type this but! it's not the worst thing ive written either and i had fun so enjoy anyways!

“What’re you staring at?” Roger sleepily mumbles when he wakes up to fingers gently carding through his hair and opens his eyes to see Freddie looking at him. The light smile tugging on Fred’s lips widens into a grin, and Roger drags a hand over his face and sluggishly flicks some of his hair away from his eyes. It falls right back where it had just been.

“You,” Freddie replies, though it sounds more like a purr, reaches out his hand and brushes the stubborn strand aside himself, hand lingering on Roger’s cheek as he does so, “All mine.” 

Roger rolls his eyes, but his lips twitch. 

“Oh, so you were admiring your handiwork,” he teases, rubbing a spot on his collarbone and sinking back into the pillow. Freddie’s smile is comically innocent. 

“I’m afraid I’ve no idea what you’re talking about, love,” he says, theatrically staring up at the ceiling, but his hand falls to the handiwork in question, fingers tracing little patterns onto Roger’s chest. 

“You do know I’d still be all yours without any bruises,” Roger hums with a little yawn, stretching his arms in front of him and feeling a faint ache in the muscles all over his body. He lets out a yelp when Orange Cat jumps up onto the bed and lands on Roger’s stomach, one of the paws pressing down on his spleen as the cat makes another jump to reach the foot of the bed. Well, this definitely woke him up.

“Well, yes, but I like to show off. Besides, you love it and you know it,” Freddie retorts and sticks his tongue out for a moment, eyes warm, and Roger can’t argue with that. Freddie looks back to Roger’s chest, tapping his skin for a moment. 

“Look at these ones. If you look at them from this side, it looks like Cassiopeia,” he says, tilting his head a bit, and Roger frowns in confusion, propping himself up on his elbows to look down at his torso.

“...The let-us-chain-our-daughter-to-a-rock lady?” he asks, giving Freddie a puzzled look. _ ‘Where the hell does he see that?’ _

Freddie lets out a little burst of laughter. 

“What? No, I meant the constellation.” 

Yeah, that makes more sense.

“Oh, that’s the zig-zag one, isn’t it?” 

“Don’t let Brian hear you call it that,” Freddie snorts, and Roger groans.

“Oh, I just woke up, give me a break,” he says, rolling to the side and wrapping his arms lazily around Fred’s waist, pressing his face against his chest and closing his eyes. It takes only a moment for Freddie’s hand to find its way into his hair again. 

It’s quiet like that for a while.

“Freddie?” Roger mumbles at one point, eventually, and Freddie is surprised that Roger is awake. Roger is surprised himself, to be perfectly honest. He zoned out to a pretty near-sleep state for a while there. He was still in it a moment ago. 

“Hm?”

“Will you make me breakfast?” Roger asks, pulling away slightly and squinting one eye open, and Freddie gives him a curious look. 

“Why?” 

“I don’t want to get out of bed and I’m hungry.” Roger pouts, and Freddie meets his eyes with a resistant look with a twinge of amusement in it.

“I don’t want to get out of bed either!” 

“Did we or did we not establish before that I’m all yours?” Roger whines, pulling the covers up to his chin and nestling further into the bed and Freddie’s side. It’s nice. Freddie’s arm draped over his stomach is a warm familiar weight, and a welcome one.

“What of it?” 

“Well that would also mean you have to take care of me,” Roger declares, and Freddie...can actually see the logic in that. It doesn’t mean he can’t put on a scandalized face though. Roger isn’t fazed.

“Besides, the reason I don’t want to move is because I’m sore, and that’s _ directly _ your fault. So making sure I don’t starve is the least you could do, really,” he carries on, eyes wide and shining, knowing he has won at that point. 

Truth be told, Freddie wasn’t going to _ not _ do it, anyways. They both know that.

“Alright. My god, you’re high maintenance,” he grumbles still with poorly concealed laughter in his voice, feigning exasperation as he presses a kiss to Roger’s bare shoulder before climbing out of bed and picking up a pair of sweatpants from the floor. 

Before he can exit the bedroom, Roger calls after him, and Freddie doesn’t need to look back to know there’s a happy grin on his face.

“_ Thaaaank _you!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i hope you liked it and do leave a comment to let me know what you think!!


End file.
